Heroes of the Storm
:Were you looking for the Heroes of the Storm wiki? Heroes of the Storm (originally called "Blizzard DOTA" and then "Blizzard All-Stars") is the stand-alone variant of the Warcraft III custom map called Defense of the Ancients: Allstars (aka DOTA). Originally the name "Blizzard All-Stars" was chosen after a dispute with was settled, giving them the rights to use the name DOTA 2 for their stand-alone variant of the same custom map, but at some point Blizzard decided on the name "Heroes of the Storm" instead. Heroes of the Storm Heroes represents more than 20 years of Blizzard gaming history, settings, and iconic characters, all mashed up into an epic, off-the-wall team brawler. Fight out classic showdowns such as Tyrael vs. Diablo and Arthas vs. Uther, or settle those late-night debates you've had about who's the stronger leader — StarCraft's Raynor or Thrall? Could Zeratul take down Illidan in a fight? Who's more badass . . . Kerrigan or the Demon Hunter from Diablo III? The combinations of Blizzard heroes and universes are endless. Specializations Each hero offers different strengths and weaknesses depending on their role. Assassin Assassins like Kerrigan deal tremendous damage and can pick off unsuspecting enemies, but must choose their battles carefully, as they can dish more than they can take. Warrior Warriors such as Diablo can dive right into a melee, soaking up damage and dealing it back. Support Support heroes like Malfurion can swing the tide of battle, assisting with healing, buffs, or other abilities to manipulate the battle in the favor of allies. Specialist Other types include the siege and commander heroes, which are more specialized roles that bring different strengths as you build a team. Your hero your way Heroes of the Storm offers plenty of ways to customize how your hero fights and looks. You'll choose from an array of unique talents, heroic abilities, and combat styles that can fundamentally change the way each hero does battle. Skins round out the appearance of your hero, while mounts get you around the battleground in speed and in style. Hey, is that Raynor riding a rainbow pony? Warcraft characters in Heroes of the Storm File:HotS_Alexstrasza.jpg|Alexstrasza File:HotS_Anub'arak.jpg|Anub'arak File:HotS_Arthas.jpg|Arthas Menethil File:HotS_Brightwing.jpg|Brightwing File:HotS_Chen.jpg|Chen Stormstout File:HotS_Cho'gall.jpg|Cho'gall File:HotS_Chromie.jpg|Chromie File:HotS_ETC.jpg|E.T.C. File:HotS_Falstad.jpg|Falstad Wildhammer File:HotS_Garrosh.jpg|Garrosh Hellscream File:HotS_Gazlowe.jpg|Gazlowe File:HotS_Greymane.jpg|Genn Greymane File:HotS_Gul'dan.jpg|Gul'dan File:HotS_Illidan.jpg|Illidan Stormrage File:HotS_Jaina.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore File:HotS_Kael'thas.jpg|Kael'thas Sunstrider File:HotS_Kel'Thuzad.jpg|Kel'Thuzad File:HotS_LiLi.jpg|Li Li Stormstout File:HotS_Lunara.jpg|Lunara File:HotS_Maiev.jpg|Maiev Shadowsong File:HotS_Malfurion.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage File:HotS_Medivh.jpg|Medivh File:HotS_Muradin.jpg|Muradin Bronzebeard File:HotS_Murky.jpg|Murky File:HotS_Ragnaros.jpg|Ragnaros File:HotS_Rehgar.jpg|Rehgar Earthfury File:HotS_Rexxar.jpg|Rexxar File:HotS_Whitemane.jpg|Sally Whitemane File:HotS_Samuro.jpg|Samuro File:HotS_Stitches.jpg|Stitches File:HotS_Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas Windrunner File:HotS_Thrall.jpg|Thrall File:HotS_Tyrande.jpg|Tyrande Whisperwind File:HotS_Uther.jpg|Uther the Lightbringer File:HotS_Valeera.jpg|Valeera Sanguinar File:HotS_Varian.jpg|Varian Wrynn File:HotS_Yrel.jpg|Yrel File:HotS_Zul'jin.jpg|Zul'jin Media Videos File:Heroes of the Storm official trailer File:The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars" File:Heroes of the Storm Gameplay File:Heroes of the Storm - Developer Interview Images Image:Natives.jpg Image:Heroes_of_the_Storm screenshot.jpg See also * Defense of the Ancients (Warcraft III map) * Defense of the Ancients: Allstars * Dota 2 * Heroes of the Storm Wikia External links ;Lore Mar 5th 2014 2:00PM}} ;News Oct 23rd 2013 8:00PM}} ;Old hu:Heroes of the Storm Category:Blizzard software Category:Games Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Products